


stupid enough to try, lucky enough to succeed

by royalliest



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen, No Mankai Company
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalliest/pseuds/royalliest
Summary: Banri and Itaru summon demons on taruchi's gaming livestream.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	stupid enough to try, lucky enough to succeed

_Transcript taken from a 25 minute Twetch livestream with a start time of 11:50 pm, 04/02/20XX._

_Two masked guys stand in front of a camera with various objects cluttered behind them, and two large circles of salt drawn on the concrete floor. The background is a blank white outside wall._

_t_ _aruchi:_ This is taruchi,

_NEO:_ And this is NEO.

_t_ _aruchi:_ Thanks for viewing our stream tonight, don’t forget to subscribe if you like our content. This is a little different than usual, since we’re not gaming, but thought it would be funny to share. As the title says, this is _not_ clickbait, we’re trying to summon a demon, and we’ve drawn summoning circles from this book my friend found in a storage room, so -

_NEO:_ Yeah. The horny bastard to my left put an extra copy of a cheap waifu figurine in the center.

_taruchi:_ Better than you? You put designer leather pants in yours.

_NEO:_ With my gacha luck, I’ll summon a hot demon gal in tight pants. EZ.

_taruchi:_ Ew. Can we get a cute waifu here?

_NEO:_ Shut uuuuup. _[_ _G_ _rimaces.]_ The chat is telling us to explain the backstory already. We know a guy that’s really into using literature as ref for his writing, and told us that he had found this book, and it was freaky as all hell, ‘cause it had step-by-step instructions for shit like love potions.

_taruchi:_ Yeah, I offered to take it off his hands “for safety reasons” _[uses hands to create air quotes]_ since his roommate is a hot mess when it comes to older women and he probably would’ve drank something poisonous to have her reciprocate his love or something.

_NEO:_ Now it’s 11:52 pm, the book says to summon at midnight, we didn’t do this on April Fool’s so you guys would know we’re not a total joke.

_taruchi:_ Says the guy who wants to clearly fuck a demon.

_NEO:_ Dude, and? You’re just gonna simp for your thousand year old loli demon?

_taruchi:_ ...No comment.

_Taruchi:_ Anyways, we can’t share the full recipe in case this actually works, LOL, stop spamming the chat or else the mods will kick you out. Uh, we didn’t have fairy blood, so we did a conbini run and got some Blue Bull. It gives you wings, right? Close enough.

_NEO:_ This isn’t sponsored, by the way. Everything else was pretty simple and we could get easily except for the salt circles, which led to another friend asking why we were borrowing so much of it from his pantry yesterday.

_taruchi:_ I said it was for a demon summoning and he laughed at me, saying, ‘it’s better that I don’t ask, then’.

_NEO:_ I mean, this sounds totally crazy right?

_taruchi:_ Yeah, but it’s fuckin’ hilarious.

_[taruchi and NEO pace around for a few minutes, referencing an old tattered book, and also adjusting various items in the circle.]_

_taruchi:_ Alright, I think that’s good. _[Checks phone.]_ 11:59 pm. You ready?

_NEO:_ Yeah, faster one to summon a demon has the loser pay for next gacha.

_taruchi:_ You’re on. Eat my shit, NEO.

_[Both countdown from 10 and strike matches when they reach 3. At 1, they drop the matches on the edge of a circle.]_

_NEO:_ LOL, knew this would’ve happened. Salt ain’t flammable.

_taruchi:_ Worth a shot though. GG, everyone -shit!

_[A huge burst of red light whites out the screen. taruchi and NEO can be heard swearing in the background.]_

_[The rest of the livestream is silent with a black screen.]_

* * *

Banri and Itaru find themselves cowering behind the overturned table, backs turned to a warm light.

“What the fuck,” Banri mutters. He busies himself with rearranging his hair back into place over his mask and looking for the laptop. Itaru stays silent, but slowly cranes his head to face the source of the orange glow.

Two men stand in the center of the implausibly glowing salt circles. The slightly shorter man was dressed in all black business casual and seemed rather unremarkable to Itaru, with the exception of glowing eyes. He had his arms crossed and was tapping a leather shoe.

The other one was, for a lack of better words, more demonic. Large horns spiraled from his head and tight leather pants clung to his legs. Itaru caught himself wondering what the back of those pants looked like when his thoughts were interrupted by the shuffling of dark wings.

The shorter man spoke first. “Can we get this over with? I have to get back to work. Just tell us what we’re here for already.” He shakes his blond hair and continues to tap his foot impatiently.

“You get excused whenever this sort of thing happens. Think of it as a sudden business trip.” The taller demon grins and faces Itaru. “First time? Oh, you’re a summoning virgin, aren’t you. Both of you.”

Itaru whips his head around, expecting to see someone behind him. After scanning the dark, unchanged neighborhood behind him, he returns to look at the taller demon. Banri had picked up the broken equipment by now and returned the table to upright, and was sitting on top of it with his mask off, glaring at the blond demon. His serious face betrayed his falsely casual body language.

“Yes, he meant you two.” The blond one with glowing eyes stated. “I’ll explain. We have been summoned by ritual to serve humans for a temporary time under contract. I am known by the name Furuichi, and the other demon here is Utsuki. The terms and condition of this contract are as verbally agreed between human and demon, usually with a reward for the demon consisting of the human’s soul or something desired when fulfilling the human’s goal-”

Banri snorts, cutting Furuichi off. “OK, just get to the point already, old man.” Itaru smothers a laugh behind his hand.

Furuichi furrows his brow and takes a step forward, but hits his shoe on an invisible barrier. The other demon, Utsuki, gestures at Furuichi, and the blond demon sighs and adjusts his glasses.

Utsuki speaks with a deep voice. “Let me explain, then. We are here because you summoned us. We agree to a trade or go back home. Simple as that. Also once we go home, it’s over. You cannot summon the same demon, ever again.”

Itaru finally speaks. “Well, uh, what can you do?” It comes out as a squeak and he winces. He clears his throat. “And what do you want?” He can feel an anxiety headache coming on.

“Well, he-” Utsuki points at Banri, “-summoned me, so I’ll answer to him. I’m roughly fourth ranked in the torture department, and rather good at curses and special techniques.”

Furuichi mutters, “I’m eighth ranked in Hell’s accounting department. I specialize in tax fraud and census data collection.”

“Wait, wait, wait. Itaru summoned a boring accountant and _I_ summoned a powerful demon? Fuck yeah!” Banri pumps his fist. “The leather pants worked!”

“Oh shit, the figurine backfired. Asa-chan is a schoolgirl by day, cutie demon at night. Don’t you have any cute girls in Hell instead?”

“Haha, your crappy gacha luck strikes again, bro. Sucks to suck.”

Itaru stands up, work mode on as an emotional shield. “My deepest apologies. We have inconvenienced you through a mistake on our behalf. Please return home immediately for the benefit of all parties.” He bows while slapping Banri on the back of the head.

Banri rolls his eyes. “Put the corporate slave mask away, Itaru, we gotta at least ask questions, this is a once in a lifetime chance!”

“It’s a joint summoning. You dismiss both of us, or deal with both of us. There is also the option to transfer over the contract to the other person in return for-”

“Ok, Furuichi, you’re Banri’s problem now,” Itaru says, eyes closed and hands pressed to his aching temples.

Furuichi grimaces, and then states, “Done. Ugh.”

“No fucking way. Go back to Itaru.”

“The transfer can only be done once.”

“Are you shitting me?”

“No, and if... Itaru? Had bothered to finish listening before cutting me off, it swaps contracts, so now I work for you, brat, and Utsuki works for him. Look, I’m not happy with this either.”

Banri stares at Itaru, who stops massaging his forehead and his smug face turns to panic. “Hey, old man. How much would it cost if I asked you to beat up Itaru with me?

“I’d do it for free if you let me also fight you after.”

“Deal. Itaru, we may be best bros, but like, fuck you man.” Banri rolls up his sleeves.

Itaru sees that and the dark figure of Furuichi finally step outside the glowing circle. Before he can run, his headache spikes with his fear, and everything gains the same blur as if his contacts had disappeared. He hears a shout and a firm grip on his arm before a fuzzy silence overtakes him.

**Author's Note:**

> nah Itaru isn't dead lol don't worry


End file.
